leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor the blaster
Summary: Part of the team known as Nexis. The marksmen of the group if you will. Story Before victor joined the infamous group known as Nexis he was just a simple book worm living out in the orphanage. Mainly the books he read were interesting to say the least. Mostly on guns and stuff. One day as he was outside reading as usual he saw flames specifically around the house. He headed toward the house and as he was nearly there he was knocked back as it exploded. He then saw a figure specifically a tall slender figure with an x scar near him. "Why!" Victor yelled out as before he could dash toward the figure it rebutted with a kick to his Adams apple at binding speeds and punching him in the gut. "sorry kid you are to weak for me" Then he slammed his foot near the staggered Victor gut as Victor was laying there spitting out blood. "Heh because I'm such a good sport i'll let you live until I see you again think of it as a parting gift." As before the figure could leave he dragged out his knife and held victors face. "Look at my master piece such a artist hahahah" He yelled maniacally. Victor was closing his eyes. How dare you not gaze upon my master piece! I Craig shall not let you disrespect my master piece he yelled out ah he gouged out Victors eye causing a blood lusting scream toward him. "That's enough Craig" Said a blond slender women as Victor was still in staggering pain" "Aw your no fun" as they seemingly disappears. Victor staggered toward the village of the dismembered. Body's everywhere he looked. He started to break down crying as he vowed to kill Craig and that blond women in cold blood. He saw a eye patch on the floor and washed it in a local well and wore it as he ventured off to the unknown. After 4 years now being 13 he trained up during this period and trained up on his marksmanship around the country learning all sorts of tricks and even tinkering on his project known as the T-gun. He came to love his weapon knowing it was his driving edge of victory. After sometime of looking for him he found him in the flames a dismembered village. "Such a master piece wouldn't you agree ah yes the prowess of..." "Shut the hell up and die already" Yelled victor as he fired off a round. Craig proceeded to dodge it and Craig leaped up in to the air and proceeds to be doused in fire as he dives kick only for Victor to back flip and fire another round mid-air upside down and it grazes Craig's face. Victor's weapon then changes green and fires a green orb that shines the entire village and Victor shoots the trigger only for it to be jammed. "No not now damn it!" Craig then dashes at him at lighting speeds and proceeds to kick victor into the air and Craig jumps up toward the air born Victor and utilizes his knives to tear part of his face open and smashes victor into the ground. and before Craig can say something victors gun turns red and fires 5 red rounds only for him to dodge it. Craig walks toward a laid down Victor and tries to stomp on his neck only for Victor to grab it and snaps the foot open. "Just wither already" Craig yelled out as jumped back and had a fiery aura in his entire body. "ARTS BLAZING" he yelled out as Victor stared into the ground and the red rounds com's back and Craig body starts to stagger and Victor in high speed's uppercuts Craig and with his T-Gun fires a single green orb and proceeds to walk away as the explosion lights up the entire surrounding area and shaking it down. Then a body falls to the ground and Craig coughs up blood being that his body was withered. " ...how" Victor rebuttals with a single bullet to the head of Craig and walks off into the lands of the unknown. "For a while he walks off knowing that there is still one more mark to be had only for him to be met with a bat girl crashing into the ground "The hell!" Victor yells out as he brings out a gun but in binding speeds the girl speeds over to him in lightning speeds and as he shoots of she cuts the bullet in half and disarms him. "Oops" she said coyly. "Who are you" As it turns out she is Fiona the devil speaker the infamous thieving hoodlum with a proposal to promise him a way to stop the carnage. At first he is hesitant but he realizes that he needs her skill to help him out and so he agrees and this is the start of Nexis as over the years he lightens up with his new Allie Cynthia and eventually forms the team known as Nexis and begins to polish his skills and T-Gun while forming a bond with his team and light's up over time. Personality Victor at first may seem cold and on edge but if you get to know him well he is still on edge and cold but he lightens up a bit. He is often invested in training up to surpassing the expectations of his limits. He is also not afraid to break a few rules to either help out his team and friends and *Cough* Cynthia... but he will break you if you hurt his team. = Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. |6-B with his T-Gun. Name:Victor Origin:Oc '''(Nexis hunters) '''Gender:Male Age:17 Classification:Human Powers and Abilities: Basic fire manipulation, Low mid healing factor, Super senses, Minor telekinetic ability (Can lift up objects but not people) Basic ice manipulation, Super speed, Super strength, Joys buster (Passive abilities in each time he lands a hit without getting hit he gains a 5% increase in all category's as well as a an adrenaline kick making him have more energy but if he gets hit the status will wear off. Eye stand which has his one good eye being covered in an indestructible force field protecting him from any kind of damage even when exhausted or knocked down due to an enchantment automatically. Attack Potency:6-C.| 6-B with T-Gun. Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ 'Combat speed.| '''Relativistic+ '''Reaction speed.| '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''Travel speed.| 'Lifting Strength:Class P 'Lifted a asteroid half the size of a country. 'Striking Strength: Class EJ 'With melee.| '''Class ZJ '''with his T-gun he is capable of destroying a country at max charge mode. 'Durability: Country level He can tank hits from Mason going semi serious. Stamina:High 'Spent 15 hours straight fighting Metronome an elite Guard of Talo and afterwards collapsed. 'Range: 4-5 feet with melee, Continent with T gun. Standard Equipment: T-Gun 'This special gun being crafted from elemental materials has a lot of utility and seemingly infinite generated rounds tied to his stamina. it has a built in scope and being a semi automatic. The T-Gun also has various utility's that can negate country based durability and security protocols that if disarmed it will cause a major vibration that can shock and burn those not permitted to use it as well as being covered in poison based spikes. He has special rounds that includes are the pinnacle of tech. '''b crysta'l-He shoots an orb and it explodes where he wants it and it creates a portal that reflects any projectile coming his way. '''z crystal- if it land's on the target then it causes continuous damage as one shot landed can be the equivalent of major pain in the gut as one shot landed also equals 6 seconds of this. L crystal- He fires a round into the air and it causes storms to appear and this causes acid rain for 15 seconds however he cant fire the L crystal more then 4 times a minute. K crystal- An explosive round that also causes continuous damage but in a explosive rate that can harm a country buster in a rapid rate. F crystal which has a green orb blind the surrounding area to blind the threat. S crystal- Directly attacks the soul as depending on the foes sin it can cause the user to deal great burning damage in random intravenous of time for a couple minutes. R crystal- regular gun rounds that in case he misses 6 shots they act as a boomerang that travels back to the user at his command. Q crystal- which has the bullets split in three upon entering 5 foot range. B crystal- he shoots the ground and fires it on the ground making it a landmine that if touched can cause major damage. O crystal- slow moving subsonic shots occur only if they actually hit it will nerf the speed of the foe to sub sonic for a brief moment. 1 crystal- '''This crystal has the magic laced bullets to emulate black fire which is so hot not even water can douse it as he has 10 rounds of it and they can burn for 10 seconds. '''2 crystal- Lightning laced crystal that can cause shocking based damage designed to stun foe's for 10 full seconds. he has 10 rounds of it 3''' '''crystal- '''Based on the damage done to him this bullet can cause an explosion the same damage Vicor has on himself but he only carry's 2 of them. '''Gyro crystal- An ultimate giant round fires as it can cause country based explosions as he holds the trigger to charge it. it is encased in diamond like alloy that makes it hard to cut down. The only downside is it takes a full 1 minute and 30 seconds for him to hold the trigger to charge it. He also has elemental based rounds like fire ice and electricity that does the based attack which are rapid based.| E smoke- ''' A cigarette smoke that acts as a teleport as the dropped cigarette will make him teleport to that area good for keeping a distance (Carry's 10) '''Intelligence:Genius.| Genius in combat. as he knows karate and masters marksmanship easily and coming up with ways on kiting an opponent. as well as utilizing acrobatics and advanced dodging maneuverability and despite his only good eye he is the greatest marksman as he has a 90.9% accuracy rate and shooting 10 round's in multiple intervals of time because of his training. Weaknesses: ''' Victors main forte is keeping an opponent in long distance. He is easily the weakest melee fighter of the group. T-Gun is ultimately tied to Victors stamina and the lower it is the weaker it's firing range and power becomes. Dependent on his T-gun. Some of his bullets have limited ammunition. To edgy. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gyro punch- '''An atomic physical punch with laced fire and friction that can cause heavy based island busting attacks. This is used only to keep a distance as it can actually knock back country busters. '''Hyper drive: '''Victor jumps onto the skies and is covered in fire and ice as it can fire it in random directions while having strong winds to back him up. This is used to keep more distance. ' '''Gravitational push:' Utilizing gravity manipulation he can push a foe away 9km although it can put stress on his body. Guard shell: Victor become intangible as attacks can pass through him but while in this phase he can't move and can not breath and this has a cool down of 4 minutes. Kinetic overdrive: He manipulates his kinetic energy to dramatically increase the speed of his bullets by 5% albeit a minor buff. Death rider: 'His eye glow red if he is angered and can cause wind manipulation to push back anyone with a simple glare and he can also fire laser vision that sub-relativistic+ but in only pushes the enemy back not pierce skin. '''Ryguga: '''Using his aura ability he can increase his adrenaline rate each time he gets majorly hurt as well as an increase in his perception around him. '''T-collide: '"Witness my might" Victor yells it out as he is covered in a red based aura that destroys any object around him. it can blow away islands as he suddenly teleport to his foe choke holds then slams them down the ground and uses his T-gun and fires a single round that can destroy half a country. An attack he does if he is out of options. "Note if they can somehow get out the choke hold the attack can be canceled out and he can do this attack a maximum of three times per day. Feats * Manage to hold his own against a master of warlords who mastered over 6 fighting styles and being a country buster. * Blew away a island using 1/6 of his physical power. * Survived a county busting punch and was gravely injured but still standing firm. * Caught a beyond lighting fast bullet in his mouth while dodging rockets similar to the speed of the bullet. * 3rd strongest member of Nexis. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Tier 6